Hope
by skye3
Summary: Mary and Henry interaction set after 1.07 with a bit of Emma thrown in there. One Shot.


**A/N: This is my very first try on an OUAT fic and I hope I didn't muck it up so much. This wasn't beta-ed so pardon the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all of it's characters belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.**

Mary Margaret took her time arranging her students' chairs and tables. She didn't have anywhere else to go anyway. Normally she would be heading to the hospital but since she resigned, she really didn't have any business going there anymore. Plus, Dr. Whale would surely be there and she didn't want to deal with him either. With a heavy sigh, she sank into her chair. Her gaze turned to the windows as a few blue birds flew by, chirping merrily as they seemed to dance with each other in the air. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched them, her fingers unconsciously playing with her ring.

"Ms. Blanchard?" She jumped when she heard her name, her hand flying to her heart.

"Henry." She breathed, calming herself down. "What are you still doing here? Is something wrong?" She stood and approached her student. Henry shook his head and walked toward her as well, meeting her in the middle of the room.

"I was just wondering. Do you think it's okay if I went to see Emma at your house right now?" The boy asked him with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh Henry, I don't know. Emma is having a rough time and your mother is already upset with her as it is." She rested a hand on his shoulder as she tried to explain. She understood that Henry was worried about her birth mother but if Regina were to see him with Emma right now, things may just get worse.

"Emma didn't kill the Sheriff." Henry frowned.

"I know." Mary sighed. "But your mother doesn't believe that."

"She's not my mother." Henry grumbled and looked down at his shoes. He really wanted to see Emma. He hadn't seen her since the Sheriff's service two days ago and he was really worried about her. Mary rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Alright, how about we walk home together and if she's there maybe you can talk to her for a bit. How does that sound?" She asked Henry as she moved to gather her things from her desk.

"That sounds good." Henry beamed and bounced on his feet. Mary smiled at this. It's amazing how he can turn from sad to happy with just the possibility of getting to see his mother. Hope really is a wonderful thing but Henry sure does take it to another level.

"Okay, let's go." She held out her hand to Henry which he happily took hold of. And it was comforting, having Henry's hand in hers as they walked through the hallway and out into the street.

Henry was excited to see his mother. He began suggesting to his teacher that maybe they should get something from Granny's to give to Emma to cheer her up. When she didn't answer he tugged at her hand and stopped walking. "Are you alright Ms. Blanchard?"

"What?" Mary stopped short as she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh Henry, I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?" Henry inquired, his head tilting adorably to the side like a little puppy. Mary shook her head and motioned for them to start walking again.

"You can talk to me, Ms. Blanchard." He told her seriously and she chuckled. Sometimes the kid acted older than his age.

"I don't know Henry, they're grown up things and I don't think it's right for me to trouble you with them." She smiled at him. "But thank you for offering to listen." She really couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. She's a single woman and she was pretty Dr. Whale wasn't committed to anybody as well. But for some reason her heart was heavy. It felt so much like she had done something very very wrong. She couldn't put a finger on it, but felt like she wronged someone when she slept with Dr. Whale. She just felt so guilty and somehow she could not shake it off.

"Okaaay. So talk to Emma." Henry suggested as he adjusted his backpack and waited for Mary to open the door to her home.

"Yes but Emma's having a tough time right now, remember?" She reminded him patiently and softly as Emma might be sleeping. She hadn't gotten an good night's sleep since Graham's passing and Mary knew that her body will be giving up on anytime soon.

"Now Henry, we have to be quiet. She might be sleeping and if she is we don't want to wake her. She needs her sleep. Okay?" When Henry nodded she turned the key slowly and opened the door and just as she thought, Emma was slumped on the couch sleeping. Mary placed her things on the table as Henry quietly made his way toward his mother. Mary smiled as the boy bent down and placed a tender his on his mother's cheek. And then Henry turned and made his way back to the door.

"Maybe I can try again tomorrow?" He smiled hopefully at Mary and she nodded. "And maybe you can talk to David?"

"What?" She sputtered.

"About what's bothering you. He likes you doesn't he?" Henry said knowingly.

"Henry..."

"You have to give him a chance. David can help you. He's Prince Charming!" He grinned. "See you tomorrow Ms. Blanchard." He gave her a wave and ran down the stairs.

Mary couldn't help but laugh at the child's antics. But maybe she could try to have as much faith and hope as Henry did. Hope is a powerful thing after all. And if she held on maybe, just maybe things will get better.

-end-


End file.
